Caring,and Abusing
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: A new guy is starting at the academy! Wait did I say guy? I meant girl! She's surrounded by the academy girls as soon as she walks in. She catches the eyes of the host club…especially The Shadow King's. And how does she know Haruhi?And what's up with the history she has with her mom? FIND OUT! I don't own Ouran! Just the plot, and my OC character!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Hi. My name is Eurynome. I have mid length black hair, and dark red eyes. I have a boyish figure, and I stand at 6 feet tall. I'm not very girly, and stuff. Oh. Am I confusing you? I'm sorry.

This must be very hard to believe, but I'm a girl! Yeah, yeah I know I look like a guy, but my long hair was annoying me so I cut it all off. I'm starting at the Ouran High school today, and I'm NOT happy about that.

I don't want to be around stupid spoiled rich kids. Tch. I could just turn around, and go back home if it wasn't for my dad. He set up a stupid interview the principal, and since I'm so smart I get to go there with a scholarship. Yay. Please note my sarcasm.

Any way. I'm just walking to the school with my hand running through my hair. I can't afford my own uniform yet so I'm wearing my black combat boots, my black leather jacket, and my black skinny jeans. Yeah. Like I said, I'm not very girly.

I finally made it t the school, and was immediately surrounded by squealing girls. I couldn't care less if I look like a guy, but this is silly." Hey! Chill out man! You're killing me." I shouted out, and they all backed away from me. I scoffed, and walked down the hallway with one strap of my book bag hanging off my shoulder.

I shrugged it up, and heard the group of girls squealing again. I shook my head, and stuffed my fingers into my ears." It's way to loud here. I need a quiet place to study any way though." I sighed to myself, and tried to find a library. I found one, but it defiantly wasn't quiet.

Once I walked in I was surrounded by squealing girls again. I looked around, and saw a pair twins staring at me intently. I scoffed, and started to walk out the door." DON'T LEAVE!" The girls screamed desperately, and I scowled at them.

" I'm leaving. So don't follow me." I hissed making them back away from me. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the library. My dad said my blood type makes me so mean, but I always dismiss it." Hey! Wait up!" I heard two voices say in unison, and I look back.

I saw those twins staring at me while running, and I stopped." What is it? I'm trying to find a place to study in peace so make it quick." I snapped, and they jumped back in surprise." Woah he's scary." They both said in unison again, and I hissed with a dark aura surrounding me.

" We saw what you did back there. All those girls came running towards you without even doing a thing!" The left twin exclaimed while the right twin nodded." Oh yeah? What about?" I asked, and they both smirked evilly.

" How would you like to join the host club?" They asked in unison, and I opened my mouth to answer. I was cut off as they grabbed my arms, and began to drag me to an unknown room.

" Great! How about we get you started!" They exclaimed laughing, and I hissed in annoyance. I took martial arts when I was only eight, and continued to practice when I earned my black belt.

" Let me go." I hissed through clenched teeth, but all they did was laugh at me. Back at my old school I was known as " The Little Red Demon Prince" since my name means Prince of Death.

" Let me go, and I won't kill you. I'll be happy to walk beside you." I hissed out again, and this time they let me go." So what's your name?" They both asked, and I sighed." My name is Eurynome. When I was eight I took martial arts. Two years later I mastered my class with a black belt. At my last school I was known as " The Little Red Demon" because my name means Prince of Death, and I won every fight I got into." I deadpanned while pushing up my glasses. Yes, I have glasses. Now get over it.

I saw the twins shiver in fear, and I smirked. I haven't let them see my eyes yet so they have no idea what they're in for." Why do you hide your eyes behind the glare of your glasses?" The twin on the left asked me, and I shrugged.

" You wouldn't like them that's why." I deadpanned as we approached a door with a sign that read..." Music Room 3." I read aloud, and the twins smiled. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked into the room with the twins trailing in behind me.

" Welcome." I heard a chorus of voices say, and I sighed." Sup." I deadpanned, and the rose petals died down." Oh. It's just a guy." A blonde stated, and I scoffed." Hey boss." The twins exclaimed while jumping out from behind me.

" Oh. Hello shady twins." The blonde said smugly, and I scoffed into my hands." I should say the same to you." I deadpanned making the twins laugh loudly as the blonde walked into a corner sulking.

" Who're you?" A guy...wait no...a girl with brown hair asked tilting her head to the side." Eurynome Dracul." The guy with jet black hair, and glasses stated as he wrote in his note book.

" He got a scholarship to Ouran just a few days ago. He seems very popular with the ladies." He stated slamming his notebook shut, and I scoffed." They're annoying. They won't stop pestering me." I muttered under my breath as the blonde walked out of the corner.

" I'm sorry! We haven't introduced our selves!" The blonde exclaimed as I looked at him with a bored expression." My name is Tamaki, and I'm the princely type! The small blonde over there is Honey! The Lolita type! The tall one with black hair is Mori! The strong silent type! The one with black hair, and glasses is Kyoya! The cool type! The shady twins over there are Hikaru, and Kaoru! The devil type! The **guy** with brown eyes is Haruhi! The natural!" Tamaki exclaimed, and I scoffed. I knew he was lying when he stressed the word guy with Haruhi.

" Haruhi's not a guy though." I deadpanned, and the guys started to freak out except for Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and the girl in question." Yes, he is!" The others shouted, and I scoffed." Stop lying, and you guys are to stupid to realize that I'm a-" I was cut off when I realized they were backing me into a corner.

I was backing away from them when I bumped into something. I gasped, and turned around to see something fall. I tried to catch it, but failed as the gold instrument fell, and shattered to pieces.

" Now you've done it." Haruhi deadpanned, and I scratched the back of my neck." Oops. Sorry." I deadpanned, and Kyoya walked up to me." We were going to sell that for at least 5 million yen." He deadpanned as the twins scowled at me.

" Look what you did you stupid commoner." They yelled in unison, and I froze. Memories of my mother flashed into my head as they said _stupid_.

_Flashback_

_" You stupid child!" My mother screeched as she slapped me in the face. I was crying by then as I looked at my mother's favorite vase, that was on the floor, in pieces." Look what you did! Worthless child! Clumsy! I wish I never gave birth to you!" She screamed as tears poured down my face._

_ " Mommy!" I yelled, but she slapped before I could say any thing else." You don't deserve to call me that." She hissed as I fell into a fit of tears as she beat me black, and blue. Dad walked into the apartment, and saw what she was doing, and called the police. She was put on death row, and I never saw her again._

_End of Flashback_

I came out of my memories, and I noticed my back was turned away from the host club." Hey what's wrong?" The twins asked, and I clenched my fists in anger." What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I asked through clenched teeth, and I noticed I had tears rolling down my face.

" We called you a _stupid _commoner." They said casually, but the word stupid seemed to make it a threat to me." Don't call me that." I hissed as I turned around took look at them. I took off my glasses, and they gasped at the blood red color.

" Woah we didn't mean to make you that angry." The twins laughed, and I growled glaring at them." Don't you EVER call me stupid again! Got it!" I yelled at them making the whole host club flinch." Calm down so we can see your real eye color." Hikaru said trying to make a joke out of it.

I calmed down, but my eyes didn't change colors." Wait that's your real eye color?" Honey asked, and I nodded." I'm sorry I snapped at you guys." I sighed, and took a seat on the ground." Why _did _you snap at us?" Tamaki asked, and I rubbed my face wiping away the tears.

" Just a memory." I sighed as I clenched my fists." Oh I know good, and well about you Eurynome." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses." It was about your mother...wasn't it?" He asked, and I growled." Stalker." I hissed, and he sighed.

" What about her mother?" Tamaki asked, and I sighed in annoyance." Just tell 'em." I deadpanned, and Kyoya nodded." Her mother abused her over a broken vase that Eurynome tipped over on accident. She was lucky that her dad was there to save her. My family's police force came to pick her up, and they remembered her saying something about her being a _stupid child, _or _worthless._" Kyoya explained, and I felt tears piling up.

" That's not all." I hissed making the host club turn to me." You just so happened to say what _she _said to me." I said through clenched teeth._" Look what you did you worthless child! Stupid, and clumsy! I wish I never gave birth to you! She_ said _ALL_ of that." I hissed making Hikaru's, and Kaoru's face fall.

" We're sorry." They said guiltily, and I huffed in annoyance." Why did you say it then? Haven't you ever heard of the saying _if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all_?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

" Any way! How about you join the host club?" Honey asked, and I shook my head." I'm a girl." I deadpanned making all their jaws drop except for Kyoya, and Mori." YOU ARE?" They all screamed, and I nodded my head." Yeah I was trying to tell you that." I hissed as Kyoya pushed up his glasses." I'm afraid you have no choice. You broke something that belonged to us, and now you have to pay for it." Kyoya stated making me growl.

" Wait...why does Eurynome sound so familiar to me?" Haruhi asked her self, and I tapped my chin in response." I was wondering if you would remember me." I deadpanned with a small smile.

Haruhi's eyes went wide in realization." Wait you mean Eurynome Dracul!" She exclaimed making all the host club raise their eyebrows." Yes, that's who I mean." Kyoya deadpanned, and she smiled.

I smiled back as I walked up to her." It's been a long time kiddo." I laughed, and she hugged me." What happened to your hair?" She asked, and I laughed." I got annoyed with it so I chopped it off." I deadpanned as I patted her head.

" Am I missing something here?" Tamaki asked tilting his head, and I glared at him." Yeah! She's my sister!" Haruhi exclaimed making all the hosts' jaws drop. Even Mori, and Kyoya." You guys don't look any thing alike!" Honey exclaimed, and I sighed." Duh. ADOPTED sister. Well, not anymore. I was adopted out of their family, but that didn't stop me from trying to get a hold of them." I sighed smiling.

" Why did they take you away from Haruhi?" The twins asked, and I shrugged." Black mail." I deadpanned making them all sigh in realization." I'm going back home, and getting the papers!" I exclaimed making Haruhi giggle." Woah Haruhi giggled!" Tamaki, and the twins exclaimed excitedly.

" Wow. You really changed." Haruhi sighed, and I nodded." My adoptive parents aren't exactly the best." I huffed, and ruffled her hair." I'm seriously going to get back with you Haruhi. Whatever it takes." I sighed, and hugged her tightly. She smiled, and we parted." Yeah I guess I'll be a host." I deadpanned looking at my once sister.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked through our apartment doors." Hello Eurynome." My dad sighed as he worked on a piece of paper." Hey." I sighed as I set down my book bag. I walked over to my 'father' and watched him.

He sighed as he took off his glasses." Dadbut my parents always blackmailed them into staying quiet.

" Excuse me sir!" I said on the verge of tears at the thought of staying with my foster parents Lisa." What can I do for you?" She asked and I sighed." My CONTRAPTION! All I know now was that there was a lot of blood." I cried remembering the day when I was at least eight. The woman's eyes were wide when I finished my story with me going to the host club and finding Haruhi there.

" I'm sending a few officers over there." She said in a monotone voice and I stretched out towards her." Can you at least keep them there for a while? I wanna get out of school before they get out of prison." I asked her and she nodded." And can you also get adoption papers? Ishe is!" I smiled brightly making the woman laugh again.

She called a few officers to get my parents, and another group to search for witnesses. FinallyI'm FREE!

I smiled as my 'parents came in a few hours later along with 8 of our neighbors. Lisa growled at me as she kicked the guy that was holding her. Sh came running at me and she grabbed my hand. I stared in shock as she reached into her pocket and grabbed a knife. She plunged it into my shoulder making me gasp in pain and fall to the floor.

More officers grabbed the crazy woman and held her back as I held my shoulder that was seeping blood." This woman isn't stable…she's going into the loony bin." One of the officers sighed as he signaled the other men to take her away. Mark let out a sigh of relief.

" Thank god." He mumbled under his breath as I scowled at him." Take him away too." The officer said as the others dragged Mark away." Thanks." I sighed putting my hands in my pocket as my shoulder squirted blood." No problem ma'am." He said as he walked away.

" Finally…I can be with Haruhi again!" I whispered falling to the ground as the woman who had helped me earlier sat down beside me." Let's get that cleaned up." She said with a small, sad smile and I nodded my head. She helped me off the ground and showed me to a room with a sink in it.

She cleaned up my wound, and wrapped it up with bandages. I thanked her as she left the room to call Haruhi and Ranka." I'll be back soon with the papers." She said with a small smile again and I nodded looking down at my lab.' Finally free.' I kept chanting under my breath as my smile grew larger as it registered in my head.

" I'm finally free." I chuckled as the woman came back with a smile. She sat beside me and we talked until Haruhi and Ranka came to get me. I heard a gasp at the door and I turned my tea dot see Haruhi and Ranka." WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Haruhi yelled and I smirked.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it longer next time!


	3. Chapter 3

" Eurynome! What happened to you?" Haruhi asked me and quickly ran over to look at my wounds." How did this happen?" She asked again as I smirked at her." Haruhi! I'm finally free!" I cried hugging her making her surprised. She smiled warmly after a moment or two, and wrapped her thin arms around my shoulders. " So…what happened?" She asked for the third time and I sighed while explaining everything that had happened. From getting home, to just now talking to her." So…we get to take you home now?!" Ranka asked excitedly and I smiled while nodding." But it seems that you have taken on the look of a guy too! How disappointing!" Ranka whined pinching my cheek slightly. I huffed and pushed his hand away while smirking." Yeah…I kinda have to do it though. Everyone is wanting me to join the Host Club." I sighed rubbing the back of my head." Oh…I haven't met them yet! But they sound so dazzling!" Ranka exclaimed while spinning around." This Kyoya guy sounds great! Very neat and organized. First time Haruhi had described he automatically made me think of you!" He said happily while grabbing my hand. I nodded my head not really caring. I heard that he has the same blood type as me. Maybe Mark was right about the blood type thing. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my bags." Well, sign those papers so that we can get out of here." I sighed while turning towards the woman officer." Thank you for helping me get away from those idiots." I mumbled and bowed. " It was no problem at all. It's my job after all." She said giggling and I smirked at her making her blush." Hey now! I'm a girl too ya know!" I laughed at her reaction making her shake her head taking her out of her daze." Oh! Right…" She said embarrassed. I laughed and turned on my heel. Ranka signed the papers saying that he was responsible for me, and blah blah…blah blah blah. We walked out of the police department, and I was finally feeling okay. Being beat has not made me a happy camper." We still have an empty room for you Eurynome~" I heard Ranka say and I smiled. " Thanks Ranka." I said and he pouted." Call me daddy like you use to do!" He cried and I giggled slightly." Okay daddy." I whispered making him shake his hips in excitement." Dad cut it out we're in public!" Haruhi hissed making the red headed bisexual stop his wiggling. We soon arrived at the apartment. " I can't wait to see mom!" I laughed making Ranka and Haruhi stop in their tracks. I saw this and stopped as well." What's wrong?" I asked slightly scared what the answer was going to be. Last time I had lived with the Fujioka's the woman of the house hold was very sick with cancer. I loved her very much and she was the only one I called mommy. " Eurynome…sweet heart she's dead." Ranka whispered and I gasped clenching my heart." No…" I hissed and sat on the ground. My knees tucked under my butt." She…she can't be." I cried out and got up again while shaking Haruhi's shoulders back and forth." Please tell me she isn't!" I cried and Haruhi looked up with a guilty look. " I'm sorry Eury-chan. The cancer to mom away. she's in a better place now." Haruhi whispered as I clenched my head with my hands." No." I said dryly while falling to my knees again." This wasn't supposed to happen." I sighed as Haruhi walked over to me. She held out her hand sand I grabbed it. She helped me up. " Lets go inside." Ranka said in a dry tone as he climbed up the apartment stairs. I felt really bad about bringing it up. Mother was a good woman though. She'll forever be in my heart. I sighed as I dropped off my bags at the front door. I was tired and needed sleep. Haruhi showed me to my old room and I smiled at the sight. It hadn't changed at all. I laughed at the thought of Ranka trying to clean the room without moving a single thing. I walked over to my red bed and plopped down on it. I laid back and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up just before the sun rose. I know I don't need to be up this early, but oh well! I quickly changed into my so called 'uniform' and packed my backpack. I decided since it's my first time back in a few years that I'll cook breakfast for my foster family's kindness.

I grabbed the carton of eggs out of the fried along with some milk, and bacon. I grabbed sugar and added that to the big bowl of pancake mix I found. I added the milk and began to make pancakes. As I waited for those to finish, occasionally flipping one to the other side, I put a little grease in a pan to cook the bacon.

I finished up the bacon in about five minutes. I scrambled the eggs, added salt and pepper, then poured the egg mix into a hot pan. I smiled as I finished up the breakfast meal. I had just got done cleaning up the small kitchen when Ranka came out of his bedroom in a pair of pink pajamas.

" Oh! This smells WONDERFUL! You didn't have to cook darling!" He exclaimed engulfing me in a hug, cutting off my supply of air quickly. " R…Ranka I can't breathe!" I gasped out and he let go. I set his plate in front of him, and sat down as well. I set up a plate for Haruhi too.

She came out all dressed and ready, and quickly stuffed a piece of bacon down her throat. " Thanks…you…always make…the best food!" She said with her mouth full. I sighed and closed her mouth." Stop it. That's gross." I laughed in my semi-deep laugh. It made her smile, which I am happy about.

" Okay sis." She sighed as she slung her messenger bag over both her shoulders as I slung mine over one. I had at least 8 boxes of pocky in my bag as well. Pocky made me happy! Sometimes when I was younger I would dance that silly little dance they had made for it.

Pocky and all! I grabbed a pancake or two also and ate it in little pieces. We made it to Ouran finally and I still wasn't finished with my breakfast. I growled as girls around me began to say how cute I looked munching on a pancake. That's all you could hear! Squealing!

Disgusting, just…utterly disgusting. I shrugged and winked at one of the girls making her fall to the ground blushing. These girls are so clueless. Haruhi looked up at me confused as I smirked evilly." You know…I hate it when you do that." She sighed and I raised an eyebrow.

" Do what?" I asked innocently." You know! That smirk thing! You give off this aura every time and it's starting to creep me out!" She whined making me chuckle darkly while smirking." You mean like this?" I asked as my smirk grew wider. " Yes! Stop that!" She growled and hit my arm repeatedly. I laughed as I fought off each of her attacks." Okay little bro…whatever ya say!" I chuckled making the girls around us faint at the 'fluffiness' whatever that means.

" You should get to class now. The bell's about to ring." I sighed rubbing the back of my head nervously." Doesn't that mean you have to go also?" She asked and I nodded my head." Yeah…but my teacher loves me. I'm sure she'll let it slip by." I laughed and nudged her towards her class. " Well…bye Onee-san!" She said as she walked into the classroom. I walked until I came in front of my class.

I opened the door and was greeted with loud squeals. I sighed, but straightened up and winked at the girls. I had the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki." you're late." My teacher sighed and I chuckled." I'm sorry, but my last name isn't Dracul anymore! It's Fujioka now!" I smirked and the teacher huffed.

" Yes real cute. Go sit down." She rolled her eyes and I winked at her making the teacher blush." I'm telling the truth though. My parents got arrested for abusing me yesterday, so I was adopted by Haruhi and her father." I explained and the teachers eyes went wide." This isn't a very funny joke…Eurynome." She hissed and I growled.

I took off my black, leather jacket and showed her the long gash on my shoulder. It was from when my 'father' whipped me for going out without permission." Oh my…" The teacher sighed silently making me smirk. " I'll sit down now." I said cooly and sat down between Kyoya, and Tamaki.

" You were really abused that much?" Tamaki asked and I nodded my head slowly." Well. I'm sorry about that." He whispered and I waved his apology away. " Don't be." I growled not trying to accept people's pity on me." Oh yeah! Don't forget that today is the day you start as a host!" Tamaki exclaimed quietly as the teacher stood up to begin her lesson.

I nodded as I took out my red notebook. I started writing notes at the speed of light as the teacher talked. I even caught Kyoya looking at my notes and hands in awe. Not very noticeably, but enough where I could notice. I smirked as my eyes glared dangerously.

His face contorted into pure amusement, taking my challenge. Not but a few moments later Kyoya and I were having a note taking competition. His glasses flashed in concentration as my sun glasses flashed in amusement. This was going to be a very interesting school day!


End file.
